Dispnéia
by Coala N
Summary: Duas palavras eram mais do que o suficiente pra fazer o ar sumir de seus pulmões. • Cross/Anita.


**DGM (c) Katsura Hoshino, a deusa. -q**

* * *

><p>A lembrança era antiga e com certeza faltavam muitos detalhes – não só dessa, mas de muitas outras –, mas Anita ainda fazia questão de recordar sua infância. Perambulava alegre pelos corredores de fundo daquele estabelecimento de funções tão mundanas e <em>carnais<em> (que nem de longe eram compatíveis com a inocência e a pureza que trazia no sorriso juvenil) dirigido por sua mãe, observando todas as cores do ambiente. Sequer reparava nas cores do próprio _qipao_¹, que se misturavam em várias tonalidades de dourado e vermelho ao que ela corria sem ser vista, sem atrapalhar ninguém. Era feliz.

Gostava de aproveitar tal liberdade para se esconder pelos cantos do bordel e observar o movimento. Aprender maneirismos, escutar idiomas que a ela eram desconhecidos saindo com gosto das bocas dos clientes estrangeiros que o freqüentavam. Se eram italianos, gregos, japoneses (de uma época longínqua e doce em que Edo ainda era uma terra de humanos), franceses, ingleses... Anita não poderia ligar menos. Só gostava de observar seus trajes e traços, ainda que estes não fossem sempre os mais marcantes.

E foi numa dessas idas e vindas – nesse entra e sai insano de clientes, nessa mania de querer espiar tudo e todos que ia tão contra os ensinamentos de sua mãe sobre como uma dama deveria se comportar – que ela se deparou com um homem, no mínimo, peculiar. O cabelo dele era vermelho como sangue, comprido como os fios das lanternas dos festivais de Ano-Novo e trazia no lado direito do rosto uma máscara como a de uma certa ópera famosa nas capitais da longínqua Europa. Tinha uma aura ameaçadora e misteriosa, mas também um tanto patética.

No entanto, não pôde deixar de sentir uma certa identificação com ele. Não fazia a menor idéia de onde esta vinha, lógico, mas era um sentimento que, na época, definiu como quentinho. Era um sentimento que fazia bem. E foi se acostumando mais e mais ao crescer vendo aquele homem aparecer vez ou outra por lá, mesmo sem saber seu nome ou de onde vinha. Numa tarde qualquer, enquanto sua mãe dava uma pausa nas recepções calorosas, foi ter com ela a fim de saber o nome do estrangeiro misterioso. _"Cross Marian,"_ foi a resposta que recebeu.

Foi a primeira de muitas vezes futuras em que Anita sentiria o ar fugir-lhe à simples menção daquele nome.

**x**

Os anos se passaram e Anita foi se acostumando a levar o peso daquele bordel nas costas. Perdera várias coisas (entre elas a própria mãe e algumas paixões ligeiras) e ganhara tantas outras ao longo do tempo, mas ao menos tinha a companhia de Mahoja naquela rotina que, não fossem as circunstâncias, seria solitária.

Durante os anos tenros e inocentes de sua infância e adolescência, ela aprendera a gostar de tudo que a diversidade daquele lugar podia trazer. Soubera, é lógico, desde sempre a função do estabelecimento que sua mãe comandava, mas não tinha malícia. Não havia experimentado dos dissabores da convivência humana.

Quando os experimentou, no entanto, o fez de cabeça erguida. E não foram poucas as vezes em que teve de simplesmente se acomodar, apesar de sua natureza originalmente curiosa e observadora. No meio desses anos todos de momentos bons e ruins, Cross Marian continuou a aparecer. Visitava sua mãe, bebia, contraía dívidas e às vezes até falava com ela. Havia dito a Anita que ela seria uma linda mulher, que não deixasse homem algum a fazer sofrer – "_Apesar de você mesmo fazer isso com muitas donzelas inocentes, não é?"_, ouvia sua mãe dizer com um tom de ironia e certa mágoa na voz que ela viria a compreender muito bem – porque ela era melhor que todos eles e merecia alguém que a paparicasse.

A mãe de Anita eventualmente cansou-se da vida de festas e pessoas que ela já não considerava mais nem um pouco interessantes e sucumbiu ao peso das doenças, das bebidas e do ópio. A jovem chinesa do rosto delicado e dos olhos tristemente serenos viu-se sozinha no mundo ainda jovem, vendo pouquíssimos olhares mais interessados nas histórias que ela tinha pra contar do que nos trajes nos quais, apesar da elegância natural que tinha, era possível observar o contorno de seu corpo esguio.

Vez ou outra ela se perguntava que fim levara o estrangeiro de cabelos rubros com um nome engraçado. Se estava morto ou vivo, não fazia a menor idéia, apesar de àquela altura do campeonato já saber muito bem que tipo de vida ele levava. Em seu leito de morte, sua mãe lhe revelara a verdade sobre uma tal organização chamada de Ordem Negra e fê-la prometer dar continuidade ao seu apoio. Anita consentiu, com expectativas egoístas (e não altruístas) em seu coração, sentindo-se culpada por isso mais tarde. Três dias depois, sua mãe fechou os olhos e não mais os abriu.

Cross Marian não apareceu para se despedir.

Anita tentou odiá-lo com todas as forças que tinha, mas não conseguiu. O sentimento quentinho ainda estava lá. Ainda costumava ser acometida pela falta de ar.

**x**

Eis que num desses festivais de Ano-Novo, ele veio bater à porta do bordel. Como a dama que era, a mulher chinesa o recebeu educadamente, mas foi rir-se sozinha como maneira de desdenhar dele ao que encontrou-o jogado bêbado num canto horas depois.

– Você mudou muito desde a última vez em que apareceu por aqui – comentou, trazendo no rosto um sorriso que não era dos mais sinceros ao encarar aquele homem que exalava álcool.

– Como se você não tivesse, também. Se tornou uma linda mulher, exatamente como eu disse – abriu outra garrafa de vinho sem o menor pudor. – Sua mãe ficaria muito orgulhosa.

Ela não deixou o sorriso escapar. Não queria acreditar naqueles elogios, mas havia algo na voz dele que parecia mais sério do que nunca.

– Sempre tão galanteador. Aposto que já disse isso para muitas outras.

Cross baixou a garrafa de vidro escuro e ficou encarando-a por alguns instantes, como se analisasse cada detalhe do rosto dela, do rico bordado florido de seus trajes, da maquiagem que cobria aquela pele pálida. Para ser mais exato, era exatamente isso que ele fazia.

– Só para você – e sorriu, aquele mesmo sorriso irresistivelmente cafajeste.

A dama chinesa cujos traços que mais lembravam uma boneca de luxo se esqueceu mais uma vez do que era respirar.

**x**

"_Adeus,"_ ela falou, olhando no fundo dos olhos de outra garota chinesa cheia de sonhos exatamente como ela mesma fora um dia. No entanto, nos olhos da Lenalee Lee de cujas lágrimas se misturavam à chuva que caía, também podia enxergar desilusões e amargura, exatamente como ela mesma era naquele momento.

"_Fui capaz de me tornar uma mulher respeitável, Cross? Uma mulher que daria orgulho a minha mãe...?,"_ pensou, enquanto partia com um sorriso. O vírus de akuma lhe corroia aos poucos ao que ela ouvia os gritos da jovem compatriota se distanciando. Pentagramas, pentagramas negros espalhando-se em todo o lugar por seu corpo. Deu a mão a Mahoja. Segurou firme.

E foi dessa maneira que Anita sentiu falta de ar pela última vez. Antes que se tornasse parte da poeira que ele carregava aos quatro cantos do mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>[NA] **Mahoja/Anita é um amor, mas Cross/Anita é canon e tem mais material com que se trabalhar, então... (Mas amo os dois em quantidades proporcionalmente iguais, haha. s2)  
>Não gostei muito do resultado, mas vamos só dizer que <em>"<em>ar_" _é um temazinho bem modafoca.

¹ - Vestimenta tradicional feminina chinesa.


End file.
